The invention relates to a method at a spinning preparation machine, for example a cleaner, opener, carding machine or the like, for cleaning fibre material, especially cotton and further encompasses an apparatus for carrying out the method.
In a known arrangement, an examination of the nature of the trash is carried out, which examination is used for adjustment of at least one adjustable cleaning element, for example a separating blade, cleaning grid or the like.
In practice, in textile cleaning machines, especially—for example—in a pre-cleaner, the degree of cleaning is adjusted substantially with the aid of grids that can be regulated manually. This means that the amount and nature of trash material removed is dependent upon the grid positions. This also means, however, that, in the event of an incorrect adjustment, an excessive amount of good material is generally removed or else the available cleaning potential is not fully utilised. That problem arises especially when there are frequent changes of materials being processed.
In a known method (EP 0 399 315) for the operation of a system, various data have to be specified or entered into a control, including, inter alia, fibre properties, proportions of the various kinds of trash, desired degree of cleaning, production of a carded sliver. Depending on these specified data, the control is said to deliver signals by means of which adjustable opening and/or cleaning elements are so adjusted that the desired degree of cleaning and carded sliver throughput rate are achieved as a result, with any presumed fibre impairment in the cotton to be cleaned being displayed. A calculated optimisation of processing is accordingly achieved. A specific, previously entered degree of cleaning or a pre-specified throughput rate is said to be obtained. The high degree of complexity of the method is disadvantageous. In addition, it is disadvantageous that the method requires an especially high outlay in terms of system and control technology. The complexity of the method results in disruptions in the continuity of production.